


A Deal With Your Devil

by Draikinator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Second Person, pre-time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: i was thinking about brainstorm today and i suffer





	A Deal With Your Devil

Karma never did right by you.

It’s a human concept. You think it’s pretty bogus. The idea that what goes around comes around- that if you do good, good things will happen to you, and if you do bad, bad things happen to you. Well, Megatron killed billions and now, he’s co-captain. You never killed anyone, and what are you?

A fool, as it turns out.

You solder another wire. Twist in another screw. Bang another nail into your coffin.

If you could trade your existence for the lives of billions of strangers, would you?

Another microchip, another graphite band, another satin sheet choking your breath from your throat.

You can hear Chromedome sobbing in his habsuite and you’re nowhere near him. You can feel that darkness crawling up your spinal strut like it’s yours. You can sense that pain everywhere around you. Your hands are clean by choice.

One last circuit, one last cable, one last time.

If you could trade your existence for the lives of billions of complete and total strangers, would you?

You can do whatever the hell you want.


End file.
